The present invention relates to a system for inspecting the ends of cigarettes, particularly, though not exclusively, those wherein the filter presents a surface pattern generally determined by a number of longitudinal suction channels, e.g. of the type described in European Patent Application No 212.234.
Said cigarettes are conveniently fed on to the wrapping line of a packing machine in groups housed inside compartments on a jog feed loop conveyor. Provision must therefore be made for ensuring said groups are complete, and contain no faulty cigarettes, particularly as regards said surface pattern of the filter.
Standard end inspection systems featuring electromechanical or photocell devices fail to provide for accurately determining conformance of said end pattern with a given reference pattern.